The Bargain
by angelsinstead
Summary: Marty asks her ex-husband Victor to help when Aunt Kiki needs a life-saving surgery. What will Victor want in return for saving Marty's aunt?
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story I adopted from my dear friend Daphne. The first two chapters are hers, but the rest was written by me. I hope you like our Victory creation._

 **Chapter 1**

 _What the hell had she been thinking coming here?_ Marty Saybrooke wondered for what must have been the hundredth time since her feet hit the tarmac back at the small airport. This trip was sure only to end in misery but she had to do this. A life truly was truly depending on it.

She sat in the back of the taxi now watching crystal blue waves roll in and out with the tide from her vantage point at the rear window. All too soon, the taxi was pulling up in front of what could only be described as a magnificent estate. A sprawling villa stood before her overlooking a sharp drop down into the frothy ocean. Its high walls looked fortress-like to Marty then and she wondered if she would even be allowed past the front gate.

She had no choice but to try though. She climbed out of the taxi as it stopped at the gates. She handed the driver, a chunky, bald man, a fistful of American dollars and his eyes danced with joy. He pocketed it and then zipped out of there. Marty realized if she was turned away, she had no less than a ten mile walk back to civilization. It was just another reason she couldn't leave empty-handed. She refused to.

Yes, she refused to. He would just have to see reason though he was a hot-head when she knew him and an unpredictable one at that. She didn't know how all this was going to go but she prayed that she could evoke the humane, giving side of him and he would help her dying relation.

She sighed and walked towards the intercom. It took a long moment before she could bring herself to press the button on it. It crackled and then an accented female voice was saying, " _Salve. Portere aiuto?"_ Marty remembered from a high school Latin class that _salve_ was the word for "hello" and _aiuto_ the one for "help". So someone was asking her basically can I help you?

Oh that they could.

" _Salve,"_ Marty returned. "Do you speak English by any chance?"

A loud sigh and then the women was saying, "We don't invite nor do we appreciate door-to-door solicitation."

"I am not selling anything!" Marty insisted. "I just really need to speak with Victor Lord Junior."

"Don't they all?" The disembodied voice returned. "What does this concern?"

"It's a private matter," Marty said.

"Sorry but that is not sufficient enough of an explanation for me."

"Please, Ma'am, I really need to speak with him! Please tell him his ex-wife Marty Saybrooke is here to see him."

Silence stretched on for a long moment and Marty was sure she had been dismissed. But to her surprise, the woman said, "I will go and speak with Mr. Lord. Wait there."

Marty nodded. "I'll stay put. Grazie."

She then had no choice but to wait.

XoXoXo

Antonia Ludovica turned away from the intercom in the control room and instead moved over to the panel of televisions that were lined along the wall. She hit the number four and immediately she was looking at the front entrance of the compound-like villa where the intercom was positioned. Her coal-black eyes zeroed in on the live picture of a woman with impossibly curly blonde hair pacing anxiously in front of the gates. Antonia watched her pause in her anxious steps for a moment and look in the direction of the camera, as if she sensed she was being watched. The woman was beautiful; Antonia could see that easily enough. She was also American. Antonia could tell that by her dress and unaccented voice. More curiously, she couldn't have been more than twenty-five. Far too young for the going on thirty-eight year old Victor Lord Jr. Antonia was cut with a brief indecision about what to do. She could easily send the woman away – even have her carted away by physical force – but she knew Victor would enjoy dressing this woman down. No one could tell someone off like her employer and certainly, he would do the same to this wanton American woman. Antonia knew Victor was never married because he would have told her so. He confided everything in her. He trusted her implicitly.

Antonia pushed her veil of black hair off her slender shoulders and then turned and walked purposefully out of the control room. She passed no less than three maids just on her short trek to the study at the top of the main staircase. She approached the door and knocked. "Victor, it's Antonia," she announced herself.

"Come in," he said after a long moment and she pushed back the door to find her extremely handsome employer and sometimes lover sitting behind his desk, surrounded by a pile of blue prints. It was no secret that he wanted to expand on the already impressive villa by adding another wing to it. A wing that would be a nursery if he had his way.

Victor looked at Antonia under his long, blonde eyelashes. "What is it, Toni?"

"There is someone at the front gate asking for you."

"Another charity case?" Victor sniffed. He was among the richest men in Italy. Of course people routinely asked for handouts.

"Maybe, I can't decide. I do know that she's cooked up a nice story to try to get to you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. She says she's your former wife."

Victor's expression didn't change. "Did she give you her name?"

"She did. It's Marty … Say … Saybrooke," Antonia said and this time his expression changed ever so imperceptibly. His jaw tightened and his eyes darkened a bit in shade.

"Marty you say?"

"Yes, do you know her?" Antonia asked. "If she really who she claims to be?"

Victor nodded. "Yes, yes, she is," he said. "Show her in."

"Victor, do you think it's wise to –"

He cut her off with a menacing glare. "I said, show her in. This should be very interesting."

"To say the least," Antonia said and stalked off to retrieve the American woman she knew was going to put a major fly into her ointment…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Marty had been waiting so long for a reply that she was sure she was going to be turned away. She felt sick at the thought knowing that her aunt was depending on her. She was the only person Marty had left in the whole world and though Kiki had been far from loving over the years, Marty couldn't let her just die. She needed a life-saving surgery and she would have it, somehow, someway.

With that thought in mind, Marty went to press the intercom button again. She was prepared to beg and plead to speak to Victor if necessary. But before she could hit the button again, the disembodied, sultry voice was back.

"Mr. Lord has agreed to see you," the woman said.

A wave of relief shot through Marty's body for a moment and then the gate was slowly drawing back and she was feeling something entirely different. Nervous anticipation coursed through her whole frame. She wondered how Victor would react to seeing her again after nearly six years. He might have agreed to see her just so he could spit at her and throw her out. She wouldn't exactly blame him considering the way she had run out on him…

She wondered if he was still as gorgeous as ever, if her toes would curl the way they used to just when she saw him walk into a room. The idea of seeing the older man again both scared her and sent butterflies zipping through her stomach all at the same time.

She walked through the gate and up the long driveway to the villa. It was the most impressive house Marty had ever seen. Victor was clearly doing very well financially - even more so than before.

She reached the front steps and taking a deep breath, walked up them slowly. She reached the front door and raised her tiny fist to knock but before she could, it was opening and a petite, slim and very attractive woman with porcelain skin was standing there. She said nothing to Marty, just swept her arm back in a gesture to invite Marty in and then moved towards the staircase.

Marty felt immediately intimidated by the woman. She was in her late twenties or early thirties and not only incredibly beautiful but she moved with a decided air of sophistication and grace. She also seemed cold and aloof. She clearly didn't want Marty there either. Perhaps she had a personal relationship with Victor…

Marty hated to admit even to herself that the thought bothered her.

Marty followed the woman up the long staircase to the second floor landing. There was a huge picture window to the right and Marty looked out at the ocean for a moment with its huge crashing waves below. Then the woman was knocking on a door opposite them and Marty heard Victor's familiar voice say, "Don't keep me waiting." Even the sound of his demanding voice still got to her and she shivered a bit.

The woman pushed back the door and finally spoke. "She's here now," she said and stepped back a bit to allow Marty to enter.

Marty's steps were slow as she walked into the huge, oak-paneled study. Her eyes fell on Victor as she came to a stop in front of his desk. She swallowed hard as his gorgeous eyes settled on her. Yes, her toes were definitely curling now and she felt a bit faint though she tried to tell herself it was just from the heat of the day.

"Marty," he said, neither his face nor his voice betraying any emotion.

"Hello, Victor," she replied. "This is a wonderful home you have here."

"Did you come thousands of miles just for a tour?" Victor asked.

"Actually, no," Marty said. "I really need to talk to you."

She turned and looked at the dark-haired beauty whose sharp eyes were studying her and not appearing to like what she was seeing. "Can we – Would it be okay if we talked in private?"

Victor sighed and looked at the other woman. "That will be all, Toni. Shut the door on your way out."

The woman looked highly perturbed by Victor's dismissal but finally nodded and slipped out the door, shutting it after her the way she had been ordered to.

Victor pointed to a plush leather chair across from him. "Sit, Marty."

"Okay," she agreed and slid down into the chair, crossing her legs. She noticed him studying her curiously but she couldn't read the expression in his eyes exactly. But she thanked God that he hadn't thrown her out … yet.

Victor then moved to the window of his study and looked out it before turning and preparing a glass of rum at the wet bar. She thought he would drink it but instead he brought it to her and forced it into her hand. "Victor, I'm not –"

"You're the legal drinking age now, aren't you?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes but I would like to keep my head on straight for now."

He smirked. "Just for now…" He tapped the tumbler's glass. "You came a long way. You need time to relax."

Why did it feel like he was slowly luring her into a trap? And why was she not running screaming from there?

 _Because of Aunt Kiki,_ she told herself. _I have to stay and stick this out for her._

Marty's hand shook a bit as she put the tumbler to her lips and took a long drink. She sipped it and then rested it on her lap, holding one side so the remaining liquid didn't spill on the fabulously, thick white carpet. She cleared her throat. "How are you?" She asked.

Victor looked annoyed by the question. "I don't think you care, Marty." He held up a hand to stop her protest. "Just tell me why you're here, why you so desperately needed to see me."

"It's about my Aunt Kiki…"

Victor rolled his eyes. "What about the old bag?" He leaned against the grand desk in front of Marty, crossing his arms, and watching her with a look that was almost predatory. She shivered again in spite of herself.

Marty sighed. "Kiki is ill, very ill. She is dying."

"She partied long and hard, what do you expect? She won't be missed."

"Victor, please. This isn't easy for me."

"What's not easy?"

"Kiki will die if she doesn't have a very expensive surgery for her liver. The family money is all gone by now –"

Victor held up a hand to stop her. "So let me guess here. You came to throw yourself at my feet and beg me to pay for the surgery that will save the nasty bitch's life." It wasn't a question.

Marty ducked her head. "Victor, you aren't making this easy."

"Why should I? For Christsake, Marty, she always treated you like dog shit on her shoe. Why do you want to help her so much when she'd never think twice about doing the same for you?"

"She's my only family left, Victor. She is literally all I have to remember my parents by."

"You don't need someone like her in your life," Victor said. He looked at her so intensely then she had to look away then. "But, Marty, I will gladly pay for your auntie's 'live-saving' surgery."

"Really?"

"There's one condition though of course. Well, let's call it a bargain."

"What do you want?"

"I will pay for Kiki's surgery if you agree to be the mother of my heir."

Marty was glad she wasn't drinking at the time because she would have surely choked on it. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I need a … baby mama if you will … and you just fit the bill."

"Victor –" She broke off as he slowly began to circle her like a hawk about to spring on its unsuspecting prey.

"Marty, I need a baby to carry on my legacy. You are young and you are strong. And very beautiful," he said, flicking one of her curls. "You would be the perfect mother for my child."

Marty's heart was hammering in her chest. She didn't know how to respond but he was waiting and she didn't have a lot of time. "So you would help Kiki if I agreed to be artificially inseminated?"

"Uh-uh," Victor said, pausing behind her and whispering in her ear, "We'd have to make a child the old-fashioned way."

"Victor!" She gasped.

"Marty, it's just more fun that way," he whispered, his warm, minty breath caressing her ear. "Now do you want to save your Aunt Kiki's life or not?"

"Victor, there's so much I need to think about. I don't know if I can make a baby and after nine months, just walk away from them…"

"Not even for your dear Aunt Kiki?" Victor said. "I know you, Marty girl. Despite the abominable way she has always treated you, you would do anything for her. Even force yourself to have sex with the man you threw away like garbage."

"Victor, I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear –"

He moved away from her. "I don't want to talk about the past, Marty. I only want to talk about the future. If you won't agree to make a baby with me, then you can leave right now. Let Kiki's death be on your stubborn head."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Marty was shaking with fear... or was it disbelief? She didn't fear Victor. They'd had a happy marriage at first; it had been blissful, until Victor started spending all his time at the office, and Marty was left young and alone, longing for her husband's attention and his company. Victor cared about his wealth and fortune far more than he had ever cared about her. How was Victor going to be there for their child? Had he changed that much over the past six years?

"Have I made you speechless?" Victor quipped. "What's it going to be, Marty? Are you going to sleep with me to create a child... or are you going to let your dear, sweet Aunt Kiki die? You owe her so much, you know..."

Marty just stared at him, trying to speak, but no words were coming out. The thought of being with him beneath the sheets, 'to create a child' as he put it, left her breathless. What could she say to him? He didn't want to discuss the past. But the past was what made her pause. How could she agree to anything unless he assured her he had changed and he would be be there for a child?

She suddenly hated herself and her feelings for him with every fiber of her being. That's what she feared more than anything - the feelings of love and desire that washed over her whenever she looked at this man- this sexy, exasperating man that could be so hard-headed, but at the same time, had captured her heart and gave her so much joy and passion.

"I - I am tempted," she heard herself saying. "I want to help Kiki. I want to save her life and see that she gets the life-saving surgery. I want her survive, but at the same time, having a child with you ... a child I will have to leave behind into your care, that's asking a hell of a lot, Victor. Surely, you must know this. Surely you'd realize that you would need to reassure me that the child, if there is one, will have sufficient care and upbringing-."

He cut her off. "Look around you, Marty. I live in a Villa. I have servants to answer to my every whim. I also own an extravagant business. The child will want for nothing."

"What about a father's love?" she asked him. "Are you prepared to love and nurture this child?"

To her surprise, his face softened. She caught a glimpse of the man whom she had seen so rarely- six years ago when they had fallen in love and married, before it had all gone to hell.

"Our child will have the best of everything," he promised, cutting off her thoughts. "I will be an excellent father. It doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl. I'm ready to be a dad."

"I am sure you could find anyone to fulfill the role of becoming your baby's mama, as you so eloquently put it, why do you need me?" she asked him.

"Because we loved each other once... because we were married... and now that you are here, now that I have seen you again, it's what I want. I want it to be you," he stated.

"If I agree to this, I need you to promise me I will be able to see the baby after he or she is born. I won't be able to leave my baby behind, Victor. It would kill me to do that."

He crossed his arms, looking at her with a scowl. She thought he would refuse her request, but to her surprise, a slight smile overtook his face, playing upon his lips. "Alright, Marty, you can come and visit," he agreed. "At the child's birthday parties and Christmas. Maybe even awhile in the summer."

"Is that enough to reassure you?" he asked. "Can we go to bed together now? I'd really like to get on with it. I have a meeting at seven."

He looked at his watch and Marty frowned. Some things never changed. Was Victor still married to his job?

Marty cleared her throat, feeling uneasy. Was she making a big mistake with this - agreeing to sleep with Victor and giving up her child? Kiki's life was at stake! She had to do something.

She blurted it out, her heart in her chest. "Okay, Victor, I'll sleep with you," she agreed, feeling as though she had just thrown her body and soul to a vicious pack of wolves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The minute the words, "I'll sleep with you" had left her lips, Victor was grinning. She knew that sexy grin of his so well. He was thinking about the explosive passion they had once shared. They had been very good together in bed. That was one thing that had been certain in their marriage - they knew without a doubt how to pleasure each other between the sheets. Marty felt the heat in the room go up about 15 degrees. She actually felt like fanning herself- she was so hot as Victor stared at her, definitely pleased with her agreeance to carry his child.

"It's been 6 years since I have had the delight of you lying naked in my bed. Let us not wait a moment longer," Victor said as he took her hand.

With almost innocence and only slight hesitation, Marty placed her hand in his. She let him lead her from the study down a long, carpeted hallway toward the master bedchamber which was Victor's room. She had no idea that the ever-watching Antonia was standing in the shadows, seething in great anger as her employer took the beautiful American woman who had once been his wife into his bedroom.

Marty let out a gasp the moment she stepped inside Victor's elaborate bedchamber. There was a immense bed that looked as if it had dropped out of the sky from some sort of medieval fortress from long, long ago. Upon it was a red velvet coverlet. Victor always did have extremely rich tastes when it came to his furnishings.

Out of the huge picture window, she could see the rolling of the sea as the waves came in from the south. It was such a lovely and breathtaking sight. No wonder Victor loved it here at his Villa. It was exquisite and for just a moment, she longed to be here with him... always; every minute and every day.

But she was taken away from her thoughts when Victor alit several long-stemmed candles about the room, giving the atmosphere a soft, romantic glow. The candles were of a black cherry scent. He then reached out for her again as he tugged her into his embrace. She didn't protest- in fact, she even forgot to breathe. Her heart was pounding steadily within her chest. She was back in Victor's arms - the only place she'd ever felt truly safe. This room... and him- it felt like home. Marty sighed softly as she lay her head upon his strong, muscular chest, taking in his pleasing, masculine scent.

Hugging him so tightly, she tried not to cry. She had missed him _so much_. He had been the only man she had truly loved; the only one she had ever given herself to, heart, body, and soul. "Marty, you're so relaxed. And you're holding me so tightly. If I didn't know better, I would say perhaps you had missed me," he breathed. "But I know that's not true, because you left me. You left me on a cold, rainy day... and you never came back..."

"I'm sorry," she said softly, but he brushed a fingertip across her lips in a sweet, tender caress.

"As I said before, I do not wish to talk about the past and all it's misfortunes. The present is all I care about- this moment, here with you..."

"All I want is this night... and for you to give me a child..." he continued to murmur softly into her ear.

When she didn't respond or protest, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to his bed. There, he proceeded to undress her, very slowly and seductively as though they had all the time in the world - as though they hadn't been apart for six long, excruciating years.

"You're so beautiful," he said, his voice husky with incredible longing as he slid her panties down her smooth, long legs, revealing every inch of her soft, delicate skin. "I feel like getting lost in you."

She pulled him down to her by grasping his tie, her fingers tangling in it so tightly as they kissed. It was a kiss of great hunger. The passion exploded between them as their tongues met and suddenly he couldn't get naked fast enough. He reluctantly pulled his lips from hers as he hurriedly undressed and there, in the soft, warm candlelight, she gazed at his luscious body - his hard muscles, his impossibly thick erection, and those piercing blue eyes of his. She couldn't look away from his eyes once she had been drawn in.

"Victor," she moaned.

"I want to make love to you all night long... over and over again... until you fall asleep in my arms," he said as he joined her on the bed.

"Please do," she replied in a whisper. That was all she had EVER wanted. Him in her arms and his undivided attention. But he had been obsessed with wealth and power. She had always come second to him... and his inconsiderate ways had broken her heart. Even now, when she thought of it, how it had been way back then, tears gathered in her eyes. They threatened to spill over and the ever-observant Victor didn't miss them shining in her eyes. He frowned when he saw Marty's unshed tears.

"Regretting our bargain already?" he asked, his body lightly pressing against hers within the bed.

"No," she said quickly, sliding herself against the hard, muscular wall of his chest so that her breasts were crushed against his steadily pounding heart. "I want this... I need this..."

"For you? Or for Aunt Kiki?" he asked.

"How can you make mention of Aunt Kiki at a moment like this?"

"She is a rather unpleasant topic..." Victor agreed as his sly smile returned. "Instead, I want to hear nothing from you... except for some sweet little sighs, a few feverish gasps, and maybe some loud, pleasurable screams."

She could feel his throbbing erection against her thigh, so hard and insistent. It had been so long - so damn long since she had felt him surging inside her, taking her to the heights of sweet ecstasy. "Alright, let's not talk," she said, pulling him down for another kiss.

Victor's tongue sparred with hers as his nimble fingers played over her silky skin, relearning her curves and all of her erotic zones. As he tugged on her nipples, she did moan into his kiss. His touch felt so pleasurable. He played her like such a sweet symphony. They always made beautiful music together... no matter what. His hands then glided downward, toward the place of her greatest desire to find her wet and ever-so-aroused. He toyed with her clit with his thumb while sliding two thick fingers into her snug channel.

To his shock and surprise, she immediately came, spilling her hot juices upon his thrusting fingers. "Yes," he groaned, tearing his lips away from hers. He knew she was ready for him, so he rolled over atop her, pressing the thick tip of his erection against her entrance.

"Give me a baby," she heard him say as he thrust so deeply inside her warmth.

Over and over again he thrust; deep, hard, and ever-so-sensuous. She had forgotten how intense their passion could be -so all consuming. She sunk her nails into the sinewy skin of his back, tearing at his flesh, but he did not mind it - it only made him more wild as his thrusts slid even deeper inside her luscious body. In a matter of minutes, he had taken her to ecstasy for the second time. She came hard, her inner muscles clenching down upon the length of his cock, but he wasn't ready to let her go. He continued to pound inside her, his thrusts becoming rougher as he took her to the edge and then back again. A loud scream tore from Marty's lips. By the time he had cum, she had reached her summit at least three times.

She was lying in his arms, her hair a tangled mess as he kissed her tenderly, caressing her so softly as they gazed at each other in wonder. For several moments, neither of them spoke. Then softly, Victor asked, "Do you think that we made a baby?"

"I don't know," Marty whispered back. "But possibly."

"I think you should stay for a couple of weeks, so we can make love many times. I want to be sure- absolutely certain that you are carrying my child."

"You want me to stay?" she asked in surprise.

"Of course. I want to make love to you many times... and in many positions."

Marty stared at him, her blue eyes smokey with passion. "I will stay as long as it takes," she assured him.

"Good."

He was holding her close, completely relaxed when suddenly the phone rang at his bedside. He tensed and let out a curse. He didn't like his time interrupted with Marty. Angrily, he reached over, grasping the receiver as he took the call.

"What to you want?" he snarled into the phone. The person on the other end of the line spoke frantically, but Victor was tense with fury.

"No, Antonia. Cancel my meeting. I do not want to be disturbed," he insisted as he abruptly ended the call.

Marty was in total disbelief. He was choosing time with her over his precious business meeting? ! Never in the length of their failed marriage had such an event occurred. She had spent many evenings alone when he was away on business... and sometimes weekends as well. She had felt very lonely and unloved.

"Victor, you're staying?" she asked him in surprise.

"There's no where else I want to be than with you right now," he said as he tenderly kissed her.

His soft caresses slid up and down her body again, instantly arousing her. She purred at his sensuous touch. As they made love numerous times, Marty loved every second in his muscular embrace. Finally, they could make love no longer. Victor was depleted and Marty was terribly sore, but yet she remained curled up against his chest, totally satisfied and at rest.

As she slept against his heartbeat, Victor caressed her soft, unruly curls. "How will I ever let you go?" he asked in a little whisper.

And suddenly in that moment he realized, it wasn't just the baby he wanted - he wanted Marty, too. How would he ever convince her to stay when she had ran away from him before, shattering his heart?

He had moisture in his gorgeous blue eyes as he gazed at her in the dancing candlelight. He'd think of something tomorrow. She was his... and he'd never... **EVER** let her go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Three blissful weeks of passion and romance had passed since Marty had agreed to Victor's bargain. During the evenings and weekends, they spent time together, making love and sharing all the happiness they once had at the beginning of their failed marriage. Yet, on weekdays, Victor was working at the office from 9-5. While he was away, he put her in charge of purchasing items and decorating the nursery for their child - a child that he and Marty had been trying to conceive. During his work hours, Marty truly missed him, but she enjoyed planning and setting up the baby-to-be's room. Victor had told her to spare no expense. His child was to have the best. She was thrilled that he was including her in the plans for their child's nursery - a child in which he had stated she could see only on special occasions.

Marty had been working the nursery when she got the call. Aunt Kiki was in dire need of emergency surgery. She wasn't going to last the week unless medical action was taken immediately to save her life. When Victor returned home from the office, he found Marty in the almost completed nursery, looking haggard. "What is it?" he asked in concern after he had pulled her up in his arms in their usual heated "hello" kiss.

"It's Kiki. Her liver has deteriorated to the point where she cannot survive. She needs the surgery now, Victor - this week... or she's not going to make it," Marty said sadly.

"I promised you I would cover the costs of her medical care and I'll keep my word," Victor assured.

"But Victor," Marty said as a frown furrowed her brow. "We don't know if I am pregnant yet... We don't know..."

"Even if you're not pregnant at this time, I am still keeping my word," Victor declared. "But just so we know, I will have my personal physician come by tonight and give you a test. Then we will be sure one way or another. We've been made love **many** times. Surely-."

"I hope you're right," Marty said. "I hope I am carrying your child."

"We'll find out soon enough. I will give the doctor a call and have him come right away."

"You're very lucky to have a doctor at your beck and call," Marty laughed.

"True. I hardly ever get sick... but when the baby comes along, it will be great to have a physician's services whenever a doctor's care or advice is needed."

"I'm a doctor, too, Victor, if you haven't forgotten. If the baby gets sick..."

"Then if you're here, and the baby's sick, we won't need my personal physician," Victor stated, because deep in his heart, he hoped and prayed she'd never leave.

"Excuse me," he said, giving her a soft kiss and going to his office to phone the doctor. He wanted to know without a doubt if Marty had conceived his child before she returned to the states for Kiki's surgery.

Marty waited nervously for Victor's return as she sat in the comfy, padded rocker in the baby's room. Was she pregnant? With delicate tenderness, she rubbed her flat abdomen. It would be such an incredible miracle if she WAS carrying Victor's child. She realized with increasing urgency how much she wanted it- Victor's child... _and_ Victor. She hoped that someday, he would come to see how much he needed her, too... and not just as the vessel that would carry his precious baby. She wanted him to love her with all his heart and soul - just as he once had when they had first married. He had been so loving and attentive these past three weeks; it would be so hard to leave him when she went to her aunt's side. Hot tears misted up her eyes when she thought about saying goodbye to the only man she had ever loved.

A single tear slid down her face when she felt Victor place gentle caresses upon her shoulders. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I am just feeling emotional," she said. "All of this... it's just too much. Kiki being so ill... having to go back to the states... and wondering - am I or aren't I pregnant?"

"I know," he said as he continued to rub her shoulders in a tender massage. "But Kiki will get the best of care... and you'll be back here soon enough. And as for the baby - well, the doctor will be here very shortly to do the test."

"That quick?" Marty said, tensing up even more.

"I pay him very well for his services," Victor stated.

Marty was nervous. She wanted the test to be positive and if it wasn't she was going to be greatly disappointed. She wanted to return to the states, pregnant with Victor's child. She wanted to see his face light up when they learned that they were expecting a child.

"Come here," Victor said, lifting her into his arms to hold her as he could sense how upset she had become. "Everything will be allright, Marty."

He kissed her with such intensity that just for a moment, she forgot everything but the feel of his lips on hers. He always knew exactly how to soothe her. Why couldn't he have been this loving and attentive during their marriage? She never, EVER would have left him... and the thought of leaving him now to go to Kiki was causing her a great deal of distress. How would she ever leave him and their baby? HOW?!

"Try not to worry, sweetheart," Victor assured.

He hadn't called her 'sweetheart' in years! Those precious words from his lips sent tears sliding down her cheeks. Tenderly, he kissed them all away. Then he suggested they have dinner, because the physician would be arriving soon and he was hungry from a long day of work.

She followed him to the dining room, holding his hand as he chatted about his day at the office. Her stomach was in knots; she wasn't sure if she could eat, but she sipped nervously at her glass of iced tea as Victor tried his best to keep her calm until the doctor arrived.

After a delicious meal of roast beef and vegetables, the doctor arrived - a young man with a moustache and kind, gentle hands. Immediately Marty felt at ease with him. Some of her agitation dissipated as Dr. Pierre withdrew some blood for a pregnancy test.

"How soon will we know?" Victor asked.

"I'll call you as soon as I get the results," the doctor stated before he left, carrying his doctor's bag which now contained Marty's blood sample.

"Thank you. Just send me a bill," said Victor.

The doctor and Marty exchanged pleasantries and then he was gone. "As soon as we know, I will make flight arrangements to return to the states," Marty said.

"And I'll wire money to the hospital so that all of Kiki's medical expenses will be paid for in full."

"Thank you, Victor," she said as she went into his arms, holding him so tight.

He kissed the top of her head. "Do you feel pregnant?" he asked as he pulled her onto his lap, his hands roaming her body until his gentle palm rested over her flat stomach.

"I don't feel anything different..." she said.

'Except completely ecstatic that I am back in your arms,' she silently added.

"Well, I have a feeling that with all the passion we've been sharing in the bedroom... and _out_ of it, that the doctor will be calling soon to tell us some amazing news," he said with a handsome grin.

"I hope you're right," she said as she gave him a tender smile. "You're paying for everything... including Kiki's surgery. I need to keep my part of the bargain."

"You will, Marty," he said as his lips lightly brushed across hers. "You will have my baby. If you're not pregnant now... you'll come back... and then we can..."

"Yes, I promise I will come back," Marty assured him.

"As I said before, all will be well."

He kissed her again, then lifted her into his arms to carry her up to bed. "What are you doing, Victor?" she asked as he carried her up the stairs.

"We have to have something to do until the doctor calls - why not 'do' each other?" he said with a devilish smirk.

"You're so wicked," she remarked, thankful that his exquisite lovemaking would keep her mind off all the things that had been worrying her.

"And you so love me being wicked," he said with a chuckle.

She nodded, because it was definitely true. He carried her into his bedchamber and made love to her. After it ended, she cried. "You really are emotional," he said as he held her and wiped the tears away.

"Maybe it's a sign... that you're-," he said hopefully.

Just then the phone rang. Victor's eyes lit up as he reached over to answer it. He just knew it was the doctor.

He spoke on the phone for a couple of minutes as Marty tried to listen in, wondering if it was in fact the doctor on the phone and what he might be saying to Victor. After Victor ended the call, he let out a whoop of excitement. "It worked, Marty. We did it," he said happily. "You're carrying my child. We are going to have a baby!"

Marty was crying tears of happiness. "I hoped and prayed it would work," she said as she lay her tear-wet cheek against his naked chest. "Thank you, Victor... Thank you so much..."

"What are you thanking me for?" he asked as he caressed her soft blonde curls.

"For helping Aunt Kiki... and for giving me a baby."

"No, Marty," he gently reminded. "You're giving ME a baby."

"It's our baby," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. She knew it would be sheer agony to give up the child, once it came.

"Yes, it IS our baby," he said as he hugged her tight. "And it's going to be a very remarkable one - a part of you and I together. I can't wait to be a father."

She heard the happiness in his voice and despite all her worries, she was glad that Victor was full of so much excitement. She didn't know what the future would hold, but one thing was for sure - she and Victor were expecting a sweet little bundle of joy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Marty arrived back in the states with Victor's little bundle tucked safely inside her womb. She took a taxi to the hospital where Aunt Kiki had been spending the past five weeks, just barely hanging on to life. Kiki was very ill. Victor had wired the money to the hospital, so Kiki could have the surgery to repair the damage heavy drinking had done to liver. The surgery had set for the following morning. If Kiki didn't have the operation right away, she would most certainly die. Thankfully a suitable donor had been found and Kiki would be getting a brand-new liver, free from disease.

Kiki was lying there so still and pale in her hospital bed when Marty walked into the room. Marty took a seat at her aunt's bedside, wondering if Kiki would awaken from her drug-induced sleep. After a few minutes, Kiki seemed to notice her niece's presence. Her eyes opened and a rare smile came to her face when she saw that Marty was by her side.

"Marty! I thought you'd left ... I thought that you were gone forever..." Kiki said weakly.

"No, Aunt Kiki. I sold everything we had left... all the family jewelry- everything... just so I could get a plane ticket to Europe. I needed to see ... Victor," Marty explained. "I needed to ask him for help. He's agreed to pay for your surgery which will take place tomorrow morning. You're going to be alright. The best doctors in Pennsylvania are seeing to your care."

"There's been a match?" Kiki asked with surprise.

"Yes, there's been a match," said Marty. "You're going to be getting a new liver."

"And I won't destroy the next one with booze or drugs. This is my second chance at life... and this time, I am going to do everything right... starting with you, Marty," Kiki said. "I made so many mistakes when it came to you. I was an awful aunt... and an even worse guardian. I treated you terribly... as if you were nothing more than a burden to me, when through it all you only wanted love. You were grieving your parents. Please, Marty, say it's not too late. Say it isn't too late for me to make amends - to be the aunt you needed when you were younger. I am going to try my best. I really am. Will you give me a chance?"

Hearing the sincerity in her aunt's voice, Marty knew that Kiki meant she was willing to be a better person. "I forgive you, Aunt Kiki," Marty said right then and there. "You can have another chance."

"Ohhh thank God," Kiki said with visible relief. She then reached over to her bedside table, taking something into her hand. "This is for you, Marty."

With trembling fingers, she placed a long silver chain into Marty's hand. Marty stared down at it, realizing it was her mother's locket. "It belonged to Samantha, your mother. It's all we have left... of the family jewelry. Everything else is gone. Everything. Even your parents grand piano, but I saved that locket just for you, thinking you might want it. It was your mom's and someday, Marty- someday maybe, you'll have a little girl of your own and you can give that locket to her."

"Thank you, Aunt Kiki," Marty said as she crushed the little locket into her hand. This delicate piece of jewelry had been worn by her beloved mother. It was precious... and the only tangible thing she had remaining of her parents. "Thanks for saving it for me."

"Did you say that Victor, your ex-husband has agreed to pay for my surgery?" Kiki questioned. "Does this... does this mean that you two are back together?"

"Its complicated," Marty stated. "But I am having his child."

"Really, Marty? You're pregnant?" Kiki asked, sounding extremely excited. Marty wasn't expecting that reaction from her aunt. Kiki had never liked Victor - in fact, Kiki had never liked _anyone_. She and Victor had always bashed heads and often had violent screaming matches. Why was Kiki so happy about her being pregnant with Victor's child?!

"I'm surprised you're so happy about this."

"I know that you loved him. You deserve to be happy. Life is too short for you not to be happy... and if he makes you happy, then I hope you can make a life with him and the baby you're carrying," Kiki said as a small smile overtook her face. "I can't believe it; I am going to be a great-aunt."

"Yes, you are.. I can hardly believe it's true. I am having Victor... Victor's baby."

Marty was still in a state of awe over the whole thing. What happened in the future remained a mystery... Was there any chance that Victor would want her to stay once their child was born? The thought of giving the baby up and saying goodbye to Victor made her soul ache with torment. She _needed_ him. She hadn't been away 24 hours and she missed him so much already - **ever** so much.

Seeing that her aunt was becoming exhausted from their conversation, Marty lightly kissed her cheek. "Get some rest, Aunt Kiki. You'll need it for your surgery tomorrow. I promise, I will be here when you wake up..."

"Thank you," Kiki said as she closed her eyes. She was very sleepy, yet greatly relieved. Marty had came back to her and they had made amends. It was just the beginning, because once she was well, Kiki hoped to forge a stronger relationship with her niece. She hoped that someday, the awful events of the past would become a distant memory and she'd get to enjoy her family - a _true_ family with Marty and Marty's child.

A little smile was on Kiki's face as she rested her head against the soft pillows and fell into a deep. peaceful sleep. Marty felt a sense of serenity as she stared down at the precious locket, the final gift from her mother that Kiki had kept for her for all these years. *If Victor and I have a little girl, I will give the locket to her one day,* Marty was thinking. With thoughts of Victor upon her mind, Marty went to somewhere private to place a call.

"Victor, it's Marty," she said. "I know you're at the office right now... but I just wanted you to know, I made it to the states safely...and I am here with Aunt Kiki. You wouldn't believe how she's changed... and how very kind she is being. She gave me something... a locket. It belonged to my mother... and I..."

Suddenly Marty's voice broke. She tried to continue, but she couldn't get the words passed the growing lump in her throat. Would she be there to see her baby grow up? If they had a baby girl, would she be able to give her daughter the locket one day?

It took a moment, but Marty finally caught her breath as she wiped away her tears. She spoke again. "I just wanted you to know the surgery is tomorrow... and as soon as Kiki's out of the woods, I will be back. I promise I'll be back... and I- I miss you."

There she had said it. She had said the words. *I miss you.* Because it was killing her to be apart from him. She didn't know how she'd sleep without his arms around her... and without his tender kiss good night.

"I'll back soon," she promised before she ended the call.

She put her phone into her pocket as she stared off into the distance at nothing in particular. Her life was so complicated, just like she had said to Kiki. She was in love with her ex... but how did he feel about her? Victor didn't speak about love... and he seldom spoke about the future. What if he didn't want her stay? What if there was no room in his heart for her, once the baby was born?

She told herself she couldn't worry - she just had to make it through each day. Once Kiki was well, she'd return to Victor's side... and maybe then, she'd find the answers she'd been seeking. For now, she'd just have to find all the joy she could muster in each and every moment. She was pregnant... AND she had reconciled with her aunt. _It was a miracle!_ She knew her parents must be smiling down from Heaven right now, glad that they were about to become grandparents and that she and Kiki had finally made their amends. It was a good day indeed... and Marty knew that tomorrow would be even better. The doctors were going to save her aunt's life; she was sure of it.

~*~o~*~

Nearly three weeks had passed since Marty had left Victor's side. While she was away, he placed the final touches on their child's nursery. Everything was ready; now they just needed the baby. He stood in the nursery, marvelling at all the furnishings and rare gifts he had procured for their unborn child. Marty was going to be very surprised when she returned.

He thought about the call he had got from her, the one where her voice had cracked and it had seemed as though she was crying. He didn't think much of it; other than he assumed she was suffering from pregnancy hormones and legitimate worry about her aunt's health. He had no idea how Marty was really feeling, and that every day, she worried that one day after their child's birth, Victor would send her away.

When she came in the door, he swept her up in his arms, kissing her, so glad that she had returned. "I missed you," he said as he looked her up and down. "How are you feeling?"

"I am doing well, thank you..." she said. "And how are you?"

"I am well," he replied. "How's Aunt Kiki? The surgery was a complete success?"

"It was. She's recovering with a private nurse. Thank you for making all the accommodations for her. I swear she's changed, Victor. She's really turned over a new leaf, and she's wants to be a part of my life... and a part of the baby's life too, if that's okay with you."

Victor frowned. He had never liked Kiki. In fact, he despised her and the way she had always treated Marty, but as usual, he had trouble telling Marty 'no.' She gazed at him with those beautiful blue eyes of hers and he was lost. After a couple of minutes, his frown had faded and he was calm.

"Well, alright, then... if you think it's okay. She can see the baby," he said. "On special occasions; the baby's birthday and holidays... and maybe even a bit in the summer."

Marty's heart ached, realizing that was exactly what he had told her when they had first discussed the bargain. She would only be the part-time mom while he'd be the full-time dad. It was killing her, thinking of that moment when she left their baby and said her final goodbyes. It made her so sad; she thought her heart was breaking.

"What is it, Marty?" Victor asked, recognizing her instant sorrow.

"It's ... it's... nothing," she denied, because she wasn't ready to tell him the truth. She couldn't break the bargain. He'd been so good to Aunt Kiki - he had SAVED her life. She mustn't be possessive of the child he had asked for - she mustn't be so selfish and ungrateful.

"I can't tell something is bothering you..." he said as he was quite observant. He knew her moods and her expressions. He began to worry. Was Marty regretting their bargain? Was she unhappy she was pregnant... that she was trapped for the next seven to eight months with him as they awaited their child's birth?

"Is it the pregnancy?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's great with the pregnancy, Victor. Everything's absolutely perfect," she said as she walked around the baby's room, checking out all the accessories he had added. The final touches were an excellent compliment to the prior decorations she had made to their child's nursery.

"It looks like a tiny baby-palace," she said as she gave him a little smile. "I love it so much... and the baby will, too. This baby is so lucky, Victor... to have you as his or her father. Not only can you provide for all our child's needs, you're going to be an excellent dad. I can tell. I can see how much you want this. It is shining in your eyes."

And it was. Victor's eyes were glowing with extreme happiness and the pride of fatherhood. If only their marriage had lasted and they had been given the joy of a child back in the very beginning, when they were young, happy, and a couple. It all would have been phenomenal, Marty thought. But now, she didn't know what the future held for her...

"Marty, I am so glad it's you," he said softly. "There is no one else in this world I would want to give birth to my child. No one but you."

He took her into his arms and he kissed her. For a moment, she forgot all her pain and sorrow. She wrapped her arms around Victor's neck, completely getting lost in his ardent embrace. Three weeks without making love to him had been torture. She was ready to resume their passionate relationship and she told him so as her tongue entered his mouth, sensuously exploring the warm, delicious recesses.

When he pulled back from the kiss, he was grinning. "I can see you missed me, too," he said. "Let's take this to the bedroom. There is one room of the house where we haven't made love yet... and that's the nursery, and I intend to keep it that way."

He chuckled as Marty let out a soft little giggle. He lifted her into his embrace, carrying her down the hall toward his bedchamber. As he lay her down on the comfy expanse of the bed, Marty decided to cherish every single moment she had remaining in his home. When the little one arrived, he might chose to send her packing... and if that happened, she'd be devastated. But for now, she would be happy and blissfully in love. She'd cross that bridge when she came to it. For now she was with Victor... exactly where she belonged.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The weeks passed quickly after Aunt Kiki's surgery. Marty's aunt was doing a lot better. Kiki was planning to fly overseas as soon as the little one was born. Marty's pregnancy was in it's final stages. She couldn't wait to meet her new little baby, but fear of losing Victor after the baby's birth made her cherish every minute she had with him up until the time of their baby's delivery.

Victor had been very attentive. He was always at Marty's side when he wasn't working at the office. They were able to share all the precious moments they didn't get to have during their failed marriage. Marty had never been so full of happiness. But with every minute she spent in Victor's arms, she found herself worrying about what their future may hold.

Sometimes Victor could tell she was upset, but she never told him why the tears would sometimes fill up her eyes. She tried to deny that anything was wrong, but he knew better, so she'd tell him it was just the pregnancy hormones wreaking havoc with her emotions. He'd just smile, kiss her tenderly, and hold her tight. She'd hug him back even tighter, almost crushing him in her arms. She didn't want to lose Victor. _She loved him so much_! She didn't want to go back to the states and live with Kiki. She didn't want to leave the baby who had been so active within her womb. She loved that little baby with _all_ her heart and soul. She wanted and needed to remain with Victor and their child. Yet the stipulations of Victor's bargain made her heart ache. How would she **ever** leave him and their child after the baby arrived?

Then the fateful day finally came. Marty went into labor. As she was taken into labor and delivery with Victor at her side, she clutched her mother's locket so tightly in her hand. How she missed her mom! She needed her mom now... but Victor was there. He was loving and encouraging as she pushed their child into the world. After six long hours, a tiny baby boy lay snuggled in her arms. He looked so much like Victor that it made Marty's heart ache.

"He's incredible," Victor said as he looked down at their baby son and caressed the little one's hair.

"Yes, he is..."

Marty was still clutching her mother's locket tight, remembering Kiki's words when she had given it to her. Her aunt had said that perhaps one day Marty could give the locket to her own daughter, but the baby in her arms was a precious boy. As much as she adored her newborn son, a part of her ached for what could never be. She'd have to leave Victor and they'd never have a daughter. Marty's was tearful as she stared down at the baby. How could she ever say goodbye to her sweet, adorable son?

"Marty, what is it?" Victor asked as he saw the expression of sorrow upon her face.

"I- I love him so much," she said as she hugged her little baby. "And ... Aunt Kiki..."

"What about Aunt Kiki?"

"She said if I had a daughter, I could someday give her the locket that had been my mother's..."

Tenderly, Victor took Marty's hand. "But we had a boy."

"I know... and he's _perfect_. I just wish..."

"You wish we could have had a daughter, too."

"Yes."

Their gazes locked. She thought he would get angry or defensive, but instead he spoke to her gently. "Marty, I've been thinking... I don't want our son to grow up alone, without any brothers or a sister to love. I want another child."

"Another?" she asked him in surprise.

"Yes. Will you stay and make another baby with me?" he asked. "Maybe next time we'll get that baby girl."

"Victor, I-."

"I know it wasn't in the bargain. I know you probably want to get back to the states and continue your life-."

" **No**!" she cried out.

"No?" he asked.

"No, I want to stay with you... and I want to stay with our son," she said as she hugged the little bundle in one arm while squeezing Victor's hand so tightly in hers. "My heart has been breaking... thinking of the day I have to leave."

"I don't want you to leave either, Marty," Victor stated. "Sweetheart, would you stay with me... and our little boy? Do you think you could... make a life with me? Do you want to try again?"

Marty's heart skipped a beat. He was asking her to stay! He couldn't live without her either!

"Victor, why?" she questioned. " _Why_ do you want me to stay?"

"Because I love you, Marty. I have always loved you. And my heart ached when you were away. I wanted you back... and it hurt **so much** when you left."

"I didn't want to leave," she said with a lump in her throat. "I loved you, too... and it killed me to leave and to walk away from our marriage. But I thought you didn't love me; not really. I wanted a family, but you were always so busy... always working. You were gone so much. You were married to your job."

Victor sighed, because he knew it was true. He'd made mistakes during their marriage, but he realized what was most important now - Marty and having a family. He realized that without Marty, he'd lose everything of meaning in his life. He wasn't ready to go through that agony again. He didn't just want the baby in Marty's arms- he wanted her, too.

"You said you loved me," he spoke. "How do you feel about me now?"

"Victor, to be honest, you make me incredibly happy. Every moment we spend together is perfection. I don't want to leave. I still love you... and I never stopped."

"Ohhh God," he groaned. "What a fool I have been. I thought you left because you didn't love me."

"Not true. It was just the opposite."

Victor raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. He brushed a kiss over each and every one of her knuckles. "So, you'll stay?" he asked, his gorgeous blue eyes piercing hers.

"I will," she agreed, a tear sliding down her cheek.

She broke her gaze from Victor's to look upon their newborn son. "What will we name him?" she asked.

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

"I was kind of thinking he might be a baby girl," Marty admitted. "I had a girl's name picked out."

Victor smiled. "Well, maybe we can use that name next time. But this little guy; he needs a strong name. He's my heir."

"I want his middle name to be Victor," Marty announced.

"Alright, that would be good. Now we just need to come up with a suitable first name."

Marty looked down at the infant in her arms as it suddenly came to her; the perfect name for their baby boy. "How about Anthony?" Marty suggested. "It's a strong name. Perfect for our son."

"Anthony Victor Lord," said Victor. "I like it."

He bent down and softly kissed Marty's lips. Then he kissed their newborn son. "Welcome to the world, Anthony. Your mommy and I love you very much," he said to their child.

"Victor, promise you will be nice to Aunt Kiki when she comes to visit," Marty prompted.

"You drive a hard bargain," Victor replied. "Yet... I _will_ try, but only for you...I will be nice to her, sweetheart, because I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, her heart filled with joy.

 **THE END**


End file.
